Camp Twi
by smallfish12
Summary: Bella used to be a nerdy weirdo but now she is a hotty. When her best friend invited her to go camping will she find love there or will she just hate the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck" I yelled, as the blood started running down my leg.

"Hey honeys are you all right in there," asked my mum out side the door while I was trying to get it to stop bleeding. I was so stupid I had cut my self with my razor and there was a lot of blood.

"Yeah I'm fine just got shampoo in my eyes," I lied turning off the shower. I got out and warped my leg with a towel. I should have been paying attention but I was to busy thinking about going to this stupid camp. I looked at my shorts and decided I should probably weir some long jeans to hid my cut because if my mum sore she would not let me go. I mean I don't want to go camping but it will be a chance to see my best friend for the fist time in two years. I looked at my cut it was not deep but was bleeding a lot. I went into my bed room and put a band aid on it.

"What to weir," I said to myself as I went through my cupboard and decided to weir a bra with love hearts all over it and matching undies, a ping tank top and some skinny jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror and straitened my hair put some light make up when I decided I was dissent and packed my stuff.

"Hurry up, or you will miss the bus to camp," yelled my dad from the car. I had to drive to Rachel's (my best friend) house and then we would catch the bus from there. I ran out to the car and put my stuff in the boot. As we were driving I became really excited to see Rachel she was the only person I could act my self around. At school I would were a ton of make up and acted like a slut so I could be popular, I used to be a nerdy weirdo so I decided I had to change to fit in so I was now one of the most popular people in the school I went out with boy but they only liked me for how I looked on the out side and wanted to have sex with me, but when I was with Rachel I could be inside me. She had moved school and I had lost contact with her but a couple of days ago she invited me to go camping with her.

"Were here," said my dad stopping the car. I looked at her house it was the same as I remembered white with a blue door and a lot of window's her parents were really 'save the environment' kind of people so they used natural stuff.

"Ok honey we will see you in four months," said my mum as they drove away. I could not believe this camp lasted four whole months. I really hated camping. I knocked on the door and Rachel mother answered.

"Hi Bella," said letting me in. I sore Rachel running down the stairs and she ran over to me and gave a hug.

"Hi," I said as we stopped hugging each other.

"OMG I missed you so much," she said smiling at me then out of the kitchen came her big brother Emmet. When he sore me he came over and gave me a bear hug.

"Can breathe," I gasped and he put me down.

"How you been B," he asked. Emmet was 2 years older than me.

"Fine," I said staring at how much he had grown.

"Hey wasn't it you birthday a couple of day's ago," said Emmet.

"Yeah, I turned 17 last Monday," I said.

"I am so sorry I totally forgot," said Rachel that hurt a bit, but I guess it's not her fault.

"No it's ok," I said. We were quit for a minute.

"So do you want to come to my room until the bus comes," asked Rachel.

"I'd love to," I said smiling I had not seen her room for two years I bet it had changed mine definitely had. We went up stair and into her room, it was completely different she used to have the periodic table of elements on her wall but now she had hot guys with no shirt on.

"Holly cow," I mumbled looking at her improved room I loved it.

"So do you like it," she asked.

"I don't like," I said seeing this made her sad, "I love it," I yelled she giggled. Then I heard my phone ding at me because I had a message, I looked who it was from it was from _Jamie Herte,_ he's my boyfriend I open the text:

_Hey babe_

_Do u want to come to my house and _

_have some fun on my bed. By the way it's_

_a double bed._

Jamie was one of the most popular guy's in the school and he asked me to go out with him if I had said no I would have died. All he wanted was to have sex with me, which I had not done with anyone yet and did not plan to until I met the man of my dreams but I did not think he would take no for an answer for much longer. I would make out with him a lot like 10 times a day but since the holidays started I had not seen him much I had gone to see a movie with him but I had no idea what it was because he spent the whole time kissing me. I could tell he was going to dump me if I did not have it with him soon and if he dumped me I would be so uncool so I would have sex with him soon. I know I sound like a total slut and that's it's not that bad to be uncool or unpopular but at my school it was I went to Jewell's public school and if you were uncool there you would be bullied, beaten and the teachers don't care if you are smart they grade you on how popular you are which is really stupid.

_Sorry hottie but I am really busy_

_for a while see u when I get back._

I pressed send.

"So who was that," asked Rachel.

"Oh that was my boyfriend," I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"Really who," she asked with wide eyes.

"Um Jamie Herte," I said.

"OMG really he was like the hottest guy in the school you are so lucky," she said with a giggle. "Look the bus is here," she yelled grabbing her stuff I was glad that we did not have to continue that convocation. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bus. When I got on I sore a bunch of guy's staring at me and a lot of girl giving me death glares but I did not care I was used to it. I sat down next to Rachel and we were on our way to Camp Twi.

**So what do you think please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was staring out the window looking at the grass.

"Hey look there's a cow," said Rachel pointing at a brown cow. She had shown me like 100 cows since the trip began about 30 minuets ago. I hated it out here I would rather be making out with Jamie then go camping but Rachel was here so I wanted to be too.

"Hi I'm Kevin," said the guy sitting in front of us.

"Hi I'm Bella and this," I said pointing to Rachel, "is Rachel."

"Is this your first time at camp twi," he asked ignoring Rachel. That really annoyed me, just because I am pretty does not mean I want to exclude my best friend.

"Yeah," said Rachel. They had a bit of a conversation but eventually Kevin turned around and started talking to the person next to him at the same time my phone buzzed. I had another message from Jamie.

_Hey were are u and when_

_will u get back coz I am_

_really board and I want _

_u to entertain me_

God he was such a jerk.

_Sorry hottie won't be back _

_for 4 months see u then out_

_camping yuck wish you_

_could save me_

He really though I was so into him. I new letting him think that I wanted him to save me would make him fell like I was his.

"Omg," said Rachel looking at someone and I noticed the whole bus go quiet. I looked up to see a really hot guy with bronze hair and green eyes and after him came a dark hair and brown eyes almost as hot as the first.

"Look that's Jacob and Edward they both go to my school," said Rachel. Jacob and Edward were talking to each other and all these girls were swarming around them like bees, and if you though I was a slut you should have seen some of these girls.

"One day I am going to marry Jacob," said Rachel staring at him

"You're going to what," I asked confused. She blushed not realising she had said it. "Have you ever talked to him," I asked.

"No," she said blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Wait so you are marry a guy you have never talked to," I asked staring at her.

"Yeah why," she asked. She looked so happy with the idea that I could not be the one to ruin it but looking at those other girls I new one of them would.

"Doesn't matter," I mumbled. I was string out the window. When suddenly the bus stoped making me go forwards I nearly fell off my seat. I looked to see if someone else was getting on but people were getting off.

"Come on Bella were here," said Rachel getting up from her seat. We walked of the bus and what I sore horrified me there were a few cabins a lake and a huge forest.

"I am not going to survive this," I mumbled.

"Survive what," I turned around to see that Jacob guy behind me he was really tall and had huge muscles.

"Just that I am going to die here," I said walking over to get my bag.

"Why are you going to die," he asked following me.

"Because I hate camping and I don't want to be here," I said picking up my bag.

"If you don't want to be here then why are you here," he asked looking confused I tired to stop myself from laughing but in the end I couldn't help it.

"What so funny," he asked looking even more confused that just made me laugh harder.

"It hurts," I laughed holding my sides because I had been laughing so hard. I could see a lot of girls giving me mean looked, they probably though I was laughing at 'there Jacob'.

Hey you all right," he asked.

"Yeah just your face was so funny," at this he laughed to which just made me laugh more. Eventually we stoped.

"Got to go or my brother will think I have done something bad," he said walking away. I went off to find Rachel by the time I had found her the camp guides had started to talk.

"You are not allowed to go into the forest alone and there is a buddy system stick with your buddy at all time," she said looking at two specific boys who I guessed were the trouble makers. "I will now read you cabin groups. She called a bunch of cabins and I really hoped Rachel and I would be together.

"Cabin 4 Justine, Caroline, Rachel and," oh she better chose me or coming to this camp would have been worthless. "Bella," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah Bella we are in the same cabin," said Rachel running over to Cabin 4. When we got inside I sore two bunk beds a bathroom (thank god) and not much else it was horrible in the bathroom there was no shower the shower was on the other side of camp so I would have to walk there in my pyjamas. I could see that I was going to hate this camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat on my bed in my pink PJ. Justine and Caroline were nice I guess, but Caroline had brought all her teddy bears which looked like the ones I used to have when I was like 5.

"Look," said Rachel coming reading a piece of paper, "we have canoeing tomorrow. I sore that Rachel and the other two all had full pieces where as I only had a bikini which Jamie helped me chose so you can guess that it is really bad.

"Um… does anyone have extra swimmers," I asked really hoping one of them did otherwise I would look like a slut tomorrow and I really wanted to be myself and I am not really a slut I just act like one sometimes.

"Yeah," said Caroline, "I have my old full piece I think it will fit you because you are smaller than me." Yeah Caroline was a lot taller than me.

"Thank you I forgot mine," I said as I shoved my bikini farther in my bag. She handed me her old swimmers they were blue with purple love hearts. Well at least they weren't green with brown teddies on them like her other ones were.

"You know to have showers we have to go past the boys cabins," said Justine changing into her black PJ's.

"Yeah so we can just get changed over there," I said cheeking my phone for messages.

"Are you serious," said Caroline, "you mustn't have seen the bathrooms yet, but when you do you will prefer to go past the boys cabins naked than put your clothes anywhere in that bathroom."

"It can't be that bad."

"Ok we will take you there now," said Justine. We left cabin 4 to go see the bathrooms on the other side of camp. When I sore them I had to run outside otherwise I would have thrown up. The sinks where covered in mould the only clean place was the shower but there was no where to put your clothes and not get them covered in mould or brow coloured stuff which I did not want to know what that was.

"Ok your right I would rather run past the boys cabins naked then put my clothes on that," I said pointing to the bathrooms.

"Oh yeah just so you know we don't know got it got like that because I hate hearing that question because I don't want to know," said Rachel. Then my phone beeped at me it was from Jamie:

_Just run away and come _

_stay with me oh and _

_don't hurt your body_

Yeah he only didn't want me to 'hurt my body' because he thinks my body is his.

_I know baby I won't_

_hurt my body see u _

_when I can 3_

"Let's go," I said. As we walked past the boys cabins they looked disappointed that we were in our towels. We were nearly back to the cabin when I sore Jacob talking to the bronze haired guy.

"Hi what are you doing," I asked he looked at me and so did bronze boy.

"I was just talking to my brother," he said pointing to the bronze haired boy. WOW I had no idea they were brothers just that they got on at the same stop and everyone stared at them, but they looked completely different Jacob had dark tanned skin but bronze boy had really light skin.

"Well nice to meet you," I said to the bronze haired boy. He stared at me and gave a half smile that made my heart beat faster then walked off.

"So what were you just doing," asked Jacob.

"Um Well I just sore the bathrooms of death." I said feeling sick at the though of it.

"Yeah well they weren't always like that they used to be nice but then one year one of the guy's wanted to see girls in there towels so he did something to your bathrooms (the girls and boys don't share bathrooms) and they have been like that every since because none of the cleaner want to touch it even with gloves on."

"Well if I ever meet him I will kill him," I said at this Jacob laughed.

"Bella," yelled Rachel then when she sore who I was talking to she must stood there looking like and idiot.

"Um… that my friend Rachel," I said as Rachel still stood there and stared at Jacob.

"Is she ok," asked Jacob. I looked at bronze boy and he was string at me with his green eyes I just wanted to stair at them forever but I pulled my graze away.

"Hey Rachel why don't you come over here and talk to Jacob," I asked she started walking then turned into a sprint.

"So Rachel, Jacob," I said pointing to Jacob who smiled sweet smile, "and Jacob, Rachel," Rachel just kept staring.

"Nice to meet you," said Jacob, Rachel just smiled and mumbled something which I think was 'hi'. Then she turned to me and pointed to our cabin and ran off.

"Um I've got to go to make sure Rachel is ok," I said walking away but I swear he said 'Bella' then walked off. I went inside to see Caroline, Justine and Rachel all in bed asleep. Rachel had a huge smile on her face. I got into bed and went over my convocation with Jacob. Then feel into my first sleep at Camp Twi.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. Any way I want you huys to chose who Bella get's with so go to my profile page and it's the poll, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up when I heard my phone buzz at me

_Good morning hope u _

_were thinking bout me_

_last nigh_

He wishes.

_Yeah I miss u so_

_much were u thinking_

_bout me too_

Sure hope he was not. Anyway Caroline and Justine were gone but Rachel was still asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head," I yelled as I jumped on her bed.

"In don't want to get up yet," she said snuggling into her pillow.

"Oh I guess you won't see Jacob on our way to the showers," I said pretending to sound sad. This got her up strait away. We got our towels and headed over to the showers on our way there we sore a lot of girls walking back from the showers only in their towels and there were a ton of them surrounding Jacob and bronze boy. Poor them.

"Hi Jacob," said Rachel only just loud enough for some of the girls around him to hear. They just looked at her like she was the dumbest, ugliest most stupid girl in the whole world. Rachel ran back to the cabin with tears in her eyes. Those BITCHES they thought they had the right to be a bitch my friend over some guy. When she only just had the courage to talk to him for the first proper time, well I was going to show them, time for me to be school me.

"Hey Jacob," I said walking over to him shaking my hips. He just stared at me so did all the other boys who where around.

"Um hi Bella," he mumbled he was staring at my but, it was kind of weird.

"Wow why are alls these girls standing around you with droll hanging out of there mouths," when I said that all the girls checked there mouths to see there was any droll which there wasn't but it was really hard to stop myself from laughing.

"They look really bad in there towels don't you think," I said moving my face right next to his. Jacob just stood there and stared at me like I was the only girl in the world.

"Yeah," he said and most of the girls left but somewhere still absorbed with bronze boy. Um Jacob what's your brothers name," I whispered Jacob just kept staring at me then he snapped out of it.

"Oh his name is Edward."

"I'm pretty sure Edward thinks its weird too," when I said this Edward looked at me and all the other girls left whispering about me as they went.

"Well that got ride of them I'm going to go get Rachel," I said they were both starting at me.

"W-why did you do that," asked Edward.

"Because they were being bitches to Rachel and I think you guys were getting sick off it too, anyway have to go," I ran off to find Rachel. I went into the cabin to find Rachel sitting on her bed crying.

"Hey Rach let's go have a shower, just ignore those other girls they are no good for Jacob," she looked at me with her puffy red eyes and smiled. We got our stuff and headed to the bathroom of doom.


End file.
